Dusk and dawn
by Demonocracy
Summary: Drabbles para celebrar la semana del HakYona 2016. Miel / Te amo / Realización / Regalo / Proteger / Toque / Sonrisa / Crecer / Universo Alterno / Hunger Games AU
1. Miel

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **~Dusk and dawn.**

 ** _Bonus día 0: Miel._**

Yona detiene un segundo sus acciones para observar a Hak, quien con los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada y el kimono revuelto le ofrece una visión única. Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la pelirroja al ver a la temida bestia del trueno total y completamente a su merced.

— ¿Princesa? —él susurra, utilizando todo su autocontrol para evitar rogarle que continúe.

—Necesito más —ella explica, tomando el pequeño tarro junto a ellos y derramando un poco de su contenido sobre la parte más sensible del cuerpo de Hak.

—El chico va a asesinarnos si descubre que robamos su miel _de nuevo_ —advierte Hak, estremeciéndose cuando su princesa da una lamida particularmente atrevida para evitar que el dulce caiga al suelo.

—Entonces tenemos que eliminar toda la evidencia, ¿no es cierto? —sonríe Yona, para después empeñar sus labios y lengua a la tarea.

Ahogando sus gemidos para evitar despertar a alguien, Hak disfruta la lenta tortura que le da la boca de su amada, manteniendo en mente que pronto será su turno de derramar miel sobre la blanca piel de Yona y devorarla con sus labios.

* * *

 **Mi contribución al _HakYona Week_ del que me enteré muuuuy tarde, sin embargo intentaré escribir aunque sea una mini escena para cada "día", aunque no todas serán tan sucias como para tener que limpiarlas con la lengua ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Te amo

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **~Dusk and dawn.**

 ** _Día 1: Te amo._**

— ¿Te gustaría intentarlo, querida? —le preguntó un chico, Yona no se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado observando jugar a los dardos. Con una sonrisa, comenzó a negarse.

— ¿Es una broma? Seguramente ella terminaría sacándole un ojo a alguien —aseguró otro desconocido de cabello oscuro, provocando que el ceño de Yona se frunciera.

— ¡Que grosero!

—Si, Hak, no sabes cómo tratar a una chica linda —lo regañó el chico que le había hablado en primer lugar, sonriéndole debajo de su largo cabello verde—. Soy Jae-Ha, un placer conocer-

—No deberías coquetear con una menor de edad, Jae-Ha —interrumpió el tal _Hak_.

Saltando de su asiento, Yona se acercó al moreno, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡No soy una menor de edad! Estoy en un bar, después de todo.

Él puso una mano sobre su cabeza con facilidad y le sonrió, ¡diablos! Era _demasiado_ alto.

—Apuesto a que te le perdiste a tu niñera, ¿no es cierto? —continuó él, sin retroceder ni un poco.

— ¡Yo apuesto a que puedo dar en el centro y hacer que te calles la boca! —refunfuñó Yona.

—Jamás estafaría a una chica de esa forma —se excusó Hak, deteniendo sus bromas.

— ¡Cien dólares! —Estalló Jae-Ha— ¿O te asusta perder, Hak?

—Apuesto 150 a que te vas corriendo —accedió Hak, entregándole cinco dardos.

Yona le sonrió falsamente y se giró hacia la diana, intentando no mostrar sus nervios. Si perdía, se quedaría sin dinero por una semana entera, no sabía que la había poseído para hacer tal tontería en contra de un _irritante_ desconocido.

—La estamos esperando, princesa.

Respirando profundamente y sintiendo la sangre arder en sus venas, Yona fulminó con la mirada una vez más al desconocido y lanzó el primer dardo, dando en el blanco.

Sorprendida por su buena suerte, Yona reaccionó hasta que escuchó a algunas personas que habían estado atentas a su _pequeña_ apuesta aplaudir.

Se giró para darse cuenta de que no había sido la única que se había quedado congelada, pues vio a un confundido Hak mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! —Se rió Jae-Ha, aplaudiendo junto a las demás personas.

—Creo… —comenzó Hak, acercándose a Yona con aire solemne— creo que te amo.

—Eso no te librará de pagarme la apuesta —contestó Yona, sonriendo.

 **…**


	3. Realización

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **~Dusk and dawn.**

 ** _Día 2: Realización._**

Yona bajó de la limusina con ayuda de su chofer. Portaba un elegante vestido azul eléctrico que resaltaba aún más lo rojo de su cabello, acompañado de unos enormes tacones que le otorgaban unos centímetros de altura extra que definitivamente necesitaba.

Tras plantarse en el suelo, los flashes de las cámaras la cegaron unos segundos, pero una vez acostumbrada mostró su sonrisa más coqueta y comenzó a caminar por la alfombra roja.

Posó para las cámaras mientras escuchaba el ruido ensordecedor de las personas clamando su nombre, decidida a que nunca se iba a cansar de escuchar el amor de sus seguidores.

Acompañada muy de cerca de la seguridad del evento, Yona se acercó al público y comenzó a firmar varios autógrafos y a conversar con las personas.

— ¡Yona! ¡Yona! Soy Yoon de _El Chisme de Kouka_ y definitivamente busco un mejor trabajo, pero mientras tanto, ¿Podrías responderme unas preguntas?

Riendo por la astucia del reportero, Yona accedió sin dejar de firmar autógrafos.

— ¿Cuál fue tu mayor reto para la _realización_ de esta película?

« _Mi terrible coprotagonista, por supuesto_ », pensó la pelirroja, pero obviamente no diría eso en voz alta.

—Siempre que realizo un nuevo proyecto lo más difícil para mí es aprenderme los diálogos —confesó—. Tengo muy mala memoria, pero amo completamente lo que hago.

—Disculpa que pregunte esto, pero hemos escuchado por ahí que no te llevas del todo bien con tu coprotagonista, ¿Qué tan cierto es eso? —preguntó el chico, quien no se había creído la respuesta de Yona.

—Él no es mi persona favorita y tuvimos algunos desacuerdos durante la grabación, pero nada que afectara la realización de esta gran película que se estrena hoy.

— ¿Algunos desacuerdos? —preguntó una voz grave detrás de ella, quien con una sonrisa tensa se giró para recibir al famoso Son Hak— Pequeña, sé que si tu personaje hubiera usado un rifle en lugar de un arco, me habrías disparado al menos tres veces.

—Quizá si tu no hubieras tomado tan en serio lo bromista de tu personaje nos habríamos ahorrado esos desacuerdos, ¿no crees? —contestó Yona, indispuesta a caer ante sus provocaciones a pesar de que verlo de traje le había quitado un poco la respiración.

— ¿Alguna pregunta más, amigo? —le preguntó Hak al reportero con una sonrisa, varias fanáticas le pedían matrimonio a su compañero, cosa que hizo a Yona resoplar.

—Sí, la última. Sus personajes son una pareja que a pesar de comenzar con una relación amor-odio, terminan superando las adversidades y viviendo un gran romance juntos. Tomando en cuenta la buena química que hay entre ustedes en pantalla; ¿Es posible que terminen enamorados como los personajes de su película?

Yona miró a su compañero, ese que le había hecho imposible la mayoría de los días durante el rodaje de su película y al que le había devuelto las _"bromas"_ con creces. Ese que se veía increíblemente bien en las escenas de acción, en las escenas románticas y con un traje y el cabello hacia atrás.

Ese, del que se había quejado con su novio Soo-Won, contándole que no lo soportaba y que no podía esperar a que el rodaje y las giras terminaran para alejarse de él.

Arrugando la nariz, Yona se giró hacia el reportero rubio y contestó riendo: — ¡Ni en sueños! Gracias por venir, Yoon.

Continuando su recorrido, la incertidumbre llenó la mente de Yona, quien ya no tenía tantas ganas de volver a los brazos de su novio como de seguir haciendo rabiar al hombre más codiciado de Hollywood. Eso no podía ser amor, ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Creo que mi meta con estos drabbles es crear un universo diferente para cada uno, espero no confundirlas mucho con mis locuras :D**


	4. Regalo

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **~Dusk and dawn.**

 _ **Día 3: Regalo.**_

— ¿Cuál es el mejor regalo que has recibido? —le preguntó Yona de pronto, sorprendiéndolo. Hak detuvo su tarea de lavar los platos y la miró.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, ¿Cuál es el mejor regalo que te han dado en toda tu vida?

Hak tuvo que pensarlo. Nunca había sido fanático de recibir regalos ya que Mundok acostumbraba regalarle ropa o cosas para la escuela todas las navidades y cumpleaños de su infancia. Reconocía que había llorado de felicidad la navidad en que le regalaron un Nintendo y no había dejado de usarlo hasta descomponerlo, sin embargo, sabía que ese no era el mejor regalo que había recibido.

Durante su noviazgo con Yona, ella le había regalado todo tipo de cartas, CD's, manualidades y de vez en cuando comida. Hak había apreciado cada uno de esos detalles, aunque de vez en cuando le provocaran dolor de estómago.

Aun así, ninguno de esos era el mejor regalo que había recibido.

El pelinegro se alejó del fregadero y salió de la habitación con rapidez, dejando a una confundida Yona atrás.

— ¿Hak? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, insegura de que hacer.

Pocos minutos después, él regresó con una pequeña carga en los brazos.

—Todos los regalos que me has dado tú son los mejores —comenzó, entregándole a Yona una pequeña niña de cabello negro que aun sostenía varias crayolas—, pero este es el mejor de todos.

Yona apretó a su hija contra su pecho y le sonrió a su esposo.

—Eres un cursi.

— ¡Cursi! —repitió la pequeña y ambas lo observaron con los mismos ojos violetas que lo habían vuelto loco por años.

—Ustedes son mi regalo —aceptó, envolviéndolas a ambas en un abrazo.

—Eres tierno y te amo, pero eso no me ayuda a decidir que te regalaré en tu cumpleaños.

…


	5. Proteger

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **~Dusk and dawn.**

 _ **Día 4: Proteger.**_

— ¿Sigues mirándolo? —preguntó Lili, sorprendida de volver varias horas después y encontrar todo justo como lo había dejado.

Al ver el sudor corriendo por _su_ frente y la agitación estremeciendo _su_ pecho adornado por cicatrices, Yona no podía pensar en hacer ninguna otra cosa.

—Sí —contestó simplemente.

 _Él_ era el mejor guerrero de todos. Nacido entre la guerra y la sangre, hijo del campo de batalla. De cabello negro como la noche y ojos que anunciaban la muerte a todos los que se le enfrentaban.

Se había ganado el apodo de _"Bestia del trueno"_ porque su lanza era capaz de derrumbar a cincuenta hombres de un golpe, como si de un rayo se tratase. Ante todo eso, ¿Qué otra cosa haría la diosa de la guerra, más que admirarlo _todo_ el día?

—Hay muchos otros guerreros acudiendo a tu templo diariamente, él jamás ha pisado ninguno. Quizá si intentaras bendecir y proteger a otros jóvenes serían tan fuertes como él.

Yona se giró con rapidez, haciendo su túnica revolotear graciosamente al enfrentarse a la morena.

— ¡Ningún otro es como _él_ , Lili! Nadie más siente ese furor por las batallas y ningún soldado cualquiera ha logrado permanecer tan puro como él a pesar de todo.

Lili suspiró, las mejillas de su _prima_ se habían puesto casi tan rojas como su cabello y esa era la señal para retroceder, a menos de que deseara ganarse unos cuantos moretones de manos de la aparentemente indefensa Yona.

— ¿Sabes siquiera su nombre? ¡Espera! ¡No quiero saberlo! Sólo… Ten cuidado, ¿Si? El amor entre dioses y humanos siempre ha traído problemas.

Ruborizándose aún más –wow, si era posible–, Yona le dio la espalda a Lili y se dedicó a recoger sus flechas y arco de donde los había abandonado.

— ¡No es eso! Es sólo… No me importa si él no me pide que lo proteja ni pelea en mi nombre, yo lo ayudaré a cumplir su destino. Lo convertiré en rey.

— ¿Estás segura de que no debemos pedirle ayuda a Cupido? —bromeó Lili, con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Lili, no!

…


	6. Toque

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **~Dusk and dawn.**

 _ **Día 5: Toque.**_

—Hak… quiero tocarte.

Deshaciéndose fácilmente de la túnica, Yona comienza a desatar su kimono azul y Hak le permite bajarlo hasta su cintura.

Su pecho está lleno de moretones tanto antiguos como recientes. Cicatrices, rasguños y uno que otro lunar. Yona podría pasar toda la noche delineándolos y tratando de sanarlos uno a uno con sus labios, lamentando que estos aparecieran en primer lugar.

La respiración del chico es agitada, y con una sonrisa, la pelirroja la agita aún más robándole el aliento con un beso.

—Creí… —ella susurra de pronto— por un momento creí…

Hak toma la pequeña mano de Yona y la coloca en su pecho, permitiéndole sentir su calidez y el fuerte latir de su corazón.

—Estoy aquí, princesa. Estoy vivo.

—Entonces hazme sentir viva también —ella lo reta.

Él acepta.

…


	7. Sonrisa

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **~Dusk and dawn.**

 _ **Día 6: Sonrisa.**_

El mundo pareció detenerse a su alrededor.

Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Hak acercó el cuerpo de la pelirroja hacia el suyo, sosteniéndola con toda su fuerza.

— ¡Yona! _Yona,_ ¡mírame!

—Hak —ella le sonrió—, te amo.

—Princesa, no — _rogó_ el chico, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo.

—Te amo —repitió ella.

—Yona, siempre te he amado. No me dejes ahora.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, él supo que no obtendría respuesta. Dándose un minuto para observar a la mujer que amaba, tomó especial interés en recordar la tonalidad exacta de su cabello rojo y la suavidad y belleza de su blanca piel, a pesar de estar manchada con su propia sangre.

Sintiendo que había abandonado la batalla lo suficiente, se puso de pie y se dispuso a proteger el cuerpo de _su princesa,_ quien se había despedido de él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Aunque Hak estaba completamente seguro de que nunca más volvería a sonreír.

…


	8. Crecer

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **~Dusk and dawn.**

 _ **Día 7: Crecer.**_

El timbre sonó, anunciando el final de la clase. Yona se despidió de sus alumnos recordándoles sobre las tareas a entregar el lunes y deseándoles un buen fin de semana.

Mientras el salón se vaciaba, se dispuso a juntar sus cosas para irse finalmente a casa y obtener un merecido descanso.

— ¿Señorita? —preguntó alguien detrás de ella. Reconociendo _su_ voz, Yona se arrepintió de no haber salido corriendo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hak? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa, intentando no ser grosera.

— ¿Podría entregarle la tarea del lunes? Ya la terminé —dijo su alumno, entregándole una carpeta.

Sorprendida, Yona aceptó la carpeta.

— ¡Claro, Hak! Me alegra que al fin te estés interesando en la materia. ¡Eres un buen estudiante!

—Usted sabe que tengo más interés en _usted_ que en la materia —dijo él, sin vergüenza alguna.

Ruborizándose un poco, Yona agachó la cabeza, rendida. Hak era uno de sus mejores estudiantes, a pesar de ser algo flojo. Se había interesado en ella desde el primer día y, aunque a Yona le parecía adorable, sabía que tenía que detenerlo.

—Hak, debes parar esto. Me conoces desde hace un tiempo, sí, porque eres el mejor amigo de mi primo pequeño. Pero ahora soy tu maestra, por favor, no quiero que tengamos problemas.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué soy cuatro años menor? ¡Voy a _crecer_! ¿O es la escuela? Este es mi último año —protestó el chico.

—Entonces llámame cuando crezcas, si aún te interesa —gruñó Yona, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Porque lo haré! —le sonrió Hak, quien a pesar de ser menor que ella le ganaba en altura.

—No, no es en serio. Eres joven y te interesarás por alguien más, Hak. La preparatoria es una época _en_ … —El chico la detuvo, tomando su mano y haciéndola girarse hacia él.

—He sido amigo de Soo-Won desde que éramos niños y te conozco desde entonces. Esos son más años que los que hay de diferencia entre tú y yo. Créeme, Yona, no habrá nadie más.

—Debo irme, Hak —contestó simplemente, liberándose del agarre del chico.

—Además… —continuó él— por tu tamaño, tú pareces más una chica de preparatoria que yo.

Ella se giró hacia su alumno desde la puerta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Sabes que tengo el poder para reprobarte, cierto?

…


	9. Universo Alterno

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **~Dusk and dawn.**

 _ **Bonus día 8: Universo Alterno.**_

Son las 3:42 de la madrugada cuando su novia se remueve entre sus brazos y enciende la lámpara junto a su cama.

Luchando contra el repentino brillo y el sueño, Hak susurra: — ¿Yona? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué harías si yo fuera una princesa y tú fueras un guardia del palacio?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Qué harías si yo fuera una princesa y tu fueras mi guardaespaldas personal? Y estuvieras enamorado de mi desde siempre y yo no me diera cuenta —explica la pelirroja, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Protegerte —contesta él, bostezando.

— ¡Pero ese es tu trabajo! ¿Imaginas que jamás me diera cuenta de lo que sientes? ¿Y que pasáramos _años_ sin saber lo que el otro siente? O peor: ¡que me enamorara de alguien más! —continua Yona, horrorizada.

—Eso no suena tan distinto a como te conocí —acepta Hak.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Déjame pensarlo —pide él, cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Te estas durmiendo! —lo acusa Yona con un puchero.

—Si yo fuera tu guardaespaldas te protegería, no sólo porque fuera mi trabajo, sino porque no puedo imaginar ningún universo en el que no seas importante para mí.

Sonriendo, Hak la envuelve con sus brazos y la recuesta junto a él.

—Eso complicaría nuestra relación muchísimo —agrega Yona, abrazándolo de vuelta.

—Aunque se pondría interesante cuanto te pusieras a darme ordenes —dice Hak, sonriéndole sugestivamente.

— ¡Pervertido!

—De todas formas —continúa Hak—, no podrías resistirte a mis encantos por siempre.

Riendo, Yona pregunta: — ¿Ah, no?

—No, claro que no. ¿Has visto mis abdominales? Ninguna princesa se resistiría.

— ¡Me arrepiento de haberte preguntado! —dice Yona, cubriéndose con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

— ¿Yona? ¿Sabes? En cualquier universo, sin importar quien fuera yo ni quien fueras tú, siempre encontraría la manera de hacerte feliz.

—En este universo, ¿Puedes prometerme que no me dejaras leer _tanto_ justo antes de dormir? ¿Y qué me abrazarás y besarás hasta que me duerma? Eso me haría feliz.

—Como usted ordene, princesa.

* * *

 **Estuve quebrandome la cabeza para escribir otro UA que no hubiera usado ya y al final este me pareció demasiado gracioso como para dejarlo pasar XD**

 **Al fin terminé con esta semana y 2 días de HakYona y aunque sufrí, lo volvería a hacer mil veces. Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me hacían tan feliz como a ustedes algunos de estos drabbles :) Y espero que nos veamos aquí el año siguiente en el próximo HakYona Week (O quizá antes, es mucho tiempo).**

 **¡Nos leemos! :D**


	10. Hunger Games AU

**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **~Dusk and Dawn**

 _Extra: Hunger Games AU_

…

Las salas de entrenamiento son una promesa de lo que nos espera. Armas, trampas, obstáculos. Todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y evitar que los demás lo hagan. El resto de los tributos se encuentra repartido en las diversas estaciones a nuestro alrededor, que van desde armas de ataque hasta identificación de plantas y bayas venenosas.

Me siento mareada, pero noto que Soo-Won junto a mi parece más impresionado que aterrado.

—A partir de ahora no podremos estar siempre juntos, Yona —me dice—. Escuchaste lo que dijo nuestro _mentor._

—Lo sé, lo entiendo. Es decir, puedo entrenar lejos de ti, pero no puedo verte como amenaza.

—Yona…

—No, Soo-Won, eres la persona en quien más confío. No me importa lo que _nadie_ diga.

Él me mira con una sonrisa tierna y después acaricia mi cabello.

—Haré todo lo que pueda por protegerte —me promete. Le sonrío de vuelta y él me indica su próximo destino: el entrenamiento con espadas.

Lo observo irse en silencio y cuando está lejos, comienzo a planear qué estación visitaré.

Un segundo después, la punta afilada de una lanza se detiene a unos centímetros de mi garganta. El brusco movimiento alcanzó a cortar un desafortunado mechón de mi cabello, que cae sobre el suelo impoluto como un presagio de lo que sucederá en unos cuantos días. Borgoña sobre blanco.

Con el corazón desbocado, mis ojos buscan al dueño del arma levantada contra mí. Es el chico del distrito siete, quien se alza frente a mí con toda su fuerza. Sus ojos son los que tienen el mayor efecto: hielo puro que parece congelarme con una mirada.

—No deberías confiar en nadie, _princesa_ —me advierte.

—Vaya demostración.

Retira su lanza, sosteniéndola junto a él como si de un fiel amigo se tratase. Sin importarle si me incómoda o no, se acerca a mí.

—Cuando digo "en nadie" me refiero a ni siquiera en tu… ¿Qué es Soo-Won tuyo, de nuevo?

No contesto, intentando mantener mi rostro libre de expresiones. Él no vale la pena, me repito, sólo busca amedrentarme.

— ¿Crees en verdad que alguien aquí buscará proteger a alguien más? —Continúa— No lo recomendaría si quieres vivir, por supuesto.

— ¿Qué puedes saber tú? —Suelto, incapaz de contenerme a pesar de que me recomendaron fervientemente hacerlo— No todos venimos aquí con la intención de matar a otros.

Él ríe, tomándome a mí y algunos otros tributos cercanos por sorpresa. El ruido es fuerte y ridículamente alegre. Me enfada aún más, si es posible.

—Bueno, eso te hace la única que no planea matar a alguien —sonríe, para después girarse y continuar entrenando.

No puedo responderle nada. Tras dar un último vistazo a mi mechón perdido, me retiro de esa área y me mantengo alejada por el resto del día.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Soñé esto y no pude evitar escribirlo -lo intenté en verdad, ahora mismo estoy centrada en temas navideños pero esto prácticamente se escribió solo-, considérenlo un Universo Alterno extra. De todas formas quería compartirlo porque soy muy floja como para escribir una historia entera sobre esto_ _(aunque me lo estoy pensando)_

 _¡Saludos!_ :)


End file.
